


Lock My Heart

by R_Rolling



Series: Lock My Heart [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not connected to any current movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Rolling/pseuds/R_Rolling
Summary: Tony’s heart had been stolen too many times for Steve’s liking. Steve teams up with J.A.R.V.I.S to prevent anyone from stealing Tony’s heart again.





	Lock My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I know it's been awhile since I posted anything. I went to college and got a degree in Veterinary Assisting and finally have time to post again. I know a lot of my readers are upset that I posted my Author notes on my five unfinished previous works saying I had lost my muse, which is unfortunately true for those fics. I’d been forcing myself to write on them and it was turning out awful and just unpleasant for myself to read let alone you guys. SO those fics are up for adoption I do just ask that you email me personally at r.rolling96@gmail.com to ask permission because something is wrong with my Ao3 mail box and Ive been unable to reply to you guys for a really long time. Enjoy my new works and happy summer!!!!  
> \- Reba.

Over the course of Tony Stark and Steve Rogers becoming more than just team mates, there had been three times Tony’s Arc Reactor had been forcibly removed from his chest by someone with the intent to murder. The first two times Tony had worked with J.A.R.V.I.S to save himself, both times his A.I son had been controlling the Iron Man suit. However, the third time had been up to Steve. It had been almost three minutes of sheer terror, someone had broken into the tower and disconnected J.A.R.V.I.S, the had managed to get into the lab and take the Reactor from Tony who had been asleep on a couch down there. The thief had not gotten far before Dum-E, U, and Butterfingers had torn into him with their servos claws of doom. Unfortunately, the Reactor had shattered in the attack and Tony was left literally dying on the floor as Dum-E rushed through the tower to get Steve. Steve would question later why the bot had nitrous installed in his motor, but at the time had not cared to consider it. Steve didn’t understand at first why Dum-E had been dragging him to the lab, or why the robot child was out of the lab at all, but seeing Tony lying on the ground, lips turning blue as he struggled to pump blood through his body, Steve knew it was dire to get a new Reactor. Unfortunately, J.A.R.V.I.S was still down so Steve could not access the safe in which Tony kept all of his back ups however Tony had told all of his team mates that there was a small fire proof box under his landing pad in which the key was in Dum-Eos motor. Steve felt terribly guilty of tearing into the poor bot, making him scream and for motor oil to leak everywhere, but knew Tony would be able to fix him. All in all that third and final incident was the worst, and after the dust had settled, Tony was back to normal, and Dum-E was fixed, Steve immediately set to planning. 

* * *

 

“Jarvis?” Steve asked hesitantly a week later.

“Yes Captain?” Jarvis replied tone almost curious

”I know I’m no where near as smart as Tony, but last week scared me so bad and I don’t ever want it to happen again so I was going to ask your help in making a locking system for the Reactor” Steve said nervously, fiddling with his sketchbook.

“A grand idea captain do you have something in mind or do you need help with the research.”

Steve held his sketchbook up with a design he had drawn out “I took inspiration from those little toys with the metal ball you turn through a maze, I was thinking what if the reactor had a catch release and you had to do a perfect series of twists and turns to get it out. And maybe a manual override in case of emergencies?” Steve cleared his throat, embarrassment coloring his cheeks, he knew how silly he sounded “oh can you see my sketch Jarvis?”

“Yes Captain, I think this is a marvelous idea I am scanning your sketch now, may I also add my own input?”

“Of course!” Steve spent the next hour discussing the idea with Jarvis they ended up mutually agreeing on an idea while Jarvis began fabrication. They would start with a plastic model to show Tony and go from there.

“I believe we have an excellent beginning, Captain however, I do believe these blueprints should have the highest level of security under code Rogers” Jarvis explained. Steve new activating called Rogers would prompt Jarvis to tell Tony that someone had activated their emergency security clearance. 

“Do you have to tell Tony right away? I would prefer to have the Proto type first.”

“Not necessarily Captain, Sir instructed me to tell him ‘pronto’ which I do not believe is an actual measurement of time. I will delay telling Sir until we have a prototype and a plan.”

”Thank you.”

”My pleasure captain.”

* * *

 

Tony had been away at a meeting, tired and done with people for the day. Tony groaned when he heard Jarvis.

“Sir, if you would please make your way to the laboratory. Mr. Rogers would like to show you something” Steve? In his lab? This better be good.

“I’m on my way J“

Down in the lab Tony found Steve had lined up his bots and was sternly talking to them.

“OK guys, your safety is my top priority right now. Butterfingers, I know you were built to withstand small explosions so you will be directly helping with this, you already know what to do. U, you will be in charge of cleanup. It’s a super important job and I’m trusting you” U let out an encouraging beep. “Good boy, Dum- E you get the most important job” Steve handed the bot a fire extinguisher. Dum-E spun in a happy Circle, chirping excitedly “I know buddy, you have to make sure you put out any fire you see”

“Are you kidnapping my children?“ Tony shrug off his jacket and smiled at his cute boyfriend.

“No, they are just helping“ Tony excepted a kiss from Steve.

“What did you want to show me?” 

“Well, for the past few weeks Jarvis and I have been working on something for you and we finally have a Proto type to demonstrate” Steve explained “there may be a few small explosions Jarvis did all the calculations.“

“The Captain did create everything Sir, I nearly helped with the more complicated features” Steve blushed at the bot’s praise.

“All right I’m so ready!“ Tony laughed

“OK” Steve lead Tony to the part of the workshop designated for testing explosions the bots follow regarding the place. “Jarvis is going to explain all of the technical jargon” Steve placed Tony and himself behind a sheet of plexiglass “Butterfingers demonstration one please“

Tony stopped and stared. It was a reactor… Not a complete one and it was in some sort of casing. Tony watched as Butterfingers picked it up and started a series of complicated turns. 

“With this reactor and casing there is a catch release that can only be released via this set of terms“ Jarvis explained pulling up a schematic  “there is a new tracking chip implanted it will work even if the reactor is dead. Up to the stratosphere at approximately 700,000 feet in the air, and up to 5 miles underground. There is a 1% chance of my programming not being able to track it” Jarvis finished as Butterfingers moved on.

This time Butterfingers ripped the reactor out of the casing and only a few moments later it exploded.

“The detonator will activate within three minutes of unproper removal or if you’ve not had a heartbeat for more than 20 minutes“. There was a solemn silence. “However, it will deactivate if placed back in your chest in anyway or if you regain a heartbeat“ Jarvis explained “nobody will be able to get their hands on the reactor ever again. To deactivate that detanation without any of the failsafes it must be cracked completely in half to get to the proper wires” Jarvis finished and Steve was worried about how quiet Tony was being.

“This is just an idea, it does not have to mean anything. I don’t want you to think that I think you were irresponsible…“ Steve trailed off as Tony held up a hand.

“You… You designed this?“

“Yes, I thought up for locking sequins and have the original design in my sketchbook, Jarvis came up with the explosive fail safe“ Steve answered nervously.

“May I have that sketch? “

“Of course“ Steve opened his sketchbook and ripped out the three pages with sprawling intricate designs and handed them over

“You and Jarvis are the only ones who have ever seen these right?”“

“Yes“ Tony nodded at Steve and turned around “Delta code 239624“ there was an airy hiss and suddenly a large panel of wall swung open to reveal a huge safe.

“These blueprints will be safe in here” Tony said “the combination for the safe is 527847–3863” Tony spoke while punching in the numbers “it spells Jarvis-Dum-E. If you ever try to access it without it being a life or death situation Jarvis is prompted to electrocute the handle“ the large safe swung open “inside I have the blueprints for starkanium, Jarvis’s code, re-boots for Dum-E, U, and Butterfingers, blueprints for Iron Man. The Arc Reactor as well as replacements and now this” Tony exchanged the blueprints for a small black box. “For you to put in all of that work, working through equations and technology you don’t know just to keep my heart safe… Well, I imagine you should officially own it? “Tony dropped to one knee and Steve took a step back in shock “marry me?” Tony opened the box to show off to super simple silver colored rings.

“Yes!“ Steve squeaked opening his arms for Tony.

“Thank God“ they both laughed wetly and Tony slid one of the rings on Steve’s finger, the ring itself it perfectly although it was heavy.

“Are these vibranium?” Steve asked holding out his hand although hot tears blocked his vision.

“Yes I made them myself about a month ago“ Tony admitted hands coming up to wipe at Steve’s cheeks.

“You like our design” Steve asked smiling at his new fiancé.

“I love it Steve, best gift ever. But that reminds me” Tony took a deep breath “J, new security level omega to the Independence Day protocol “

“Unit designation?” Steve had never heard Jarvis sound so serious before.

“Anthony Howard Stark, beta designation Steven Grant Rogers”

“New Delta code?” 

“Bravo, Uniform, Charlie, Kilo, Yankee, Bravo, Alpha, Romero, November, Echo, Sierra”

“Delta code Bucky Barnes accepted security clearance designation only to Anthony Howard Stark and Steven Grant Rogers.”

“Tony? I love you“ Steve kissed the love of his life.

“I love you too Steve” 

 

 

 **THE END**  

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a part of a small series, we will have another small one short or a two chaptered fic detailing the preparing and wedding, maybe eachs bachelor parties. We will see. This is also unbetaed any mistakes are mine.


End file.
